


Like That

by ChiliWolfie



Series: Hustle Game [1]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Dress Up, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Movie Night, Pizza, Sexual Tension, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25655080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiliWolfie/pseuds/ChiliWolfie
Summary: "You know you love me."Nick always loved to tease Judy like that, yet he didn't know about her real feelings.It was too hard for Judy to live like that with the burden hidden deep inside her heart.That's why she had to do something.Make him like her like that.
Relationships: Judy Hopps/Nick Wilde
Series: Hustle Game [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860133
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Like That

“ _still can’t believe how u convinced me to come over. u know how our chef is stubborn when it comes to work_ ”

“ _It’s called a hustle, sweetheart._ ”

Judy replied, delicately pressing a ‘Send’ option with her paw. The other hand found its place in front of her mouth, the bunny nervously biting her nails in anticipation for the next message from her friend. Dressed in her casual white shirt and blue jeans, she was lying on the couch, constantly changing positions due to her excitement and impatience. One time she was on her belly with her curvy butt and fluffy tail in the air, the other time on her back with her head and ears comfortably resting.

“ _hope that this whole hustle will be worth it_ ” Judy almost jumped on the couch the moment the message appeared on her phone’s screen. Reading it, she could imagine him saying it with a satire in his voice.

“ _It will. I promise._ ” Without a hesitation, she quickly answered him back.

“ _see u in 30 minutes_ ”

“I’ll be waiting.”

30 minutes. That wasn’t a whole lot of time, but it was certainly enough for Judy to fully prepare herself.

Not wanting to waste any second, she got off the sofa and immediately headed towards the bathroom. She decided that taking a nice, warm shower before making preparations was a good idea. Opening the door, she was instantly met with the darkness, which quickly vanished once her paw found the switch that turned the lights on. The place wasn’t anything special – the room looked somewhat bland, mainly because it lacked colors or appealing design, but then again, the entire apartment could be described as painfully uninspired and without any spark of life. Even though it was far from the perfect place to live, at least there was a bathroom there, in contrast to her previous apartment, in which she had been living for a few months after moving to Zootopia.

Judy stripped down – carefully removing her shirt, taking her jeans and pink panties with carrots pattern off, and then placing all clothes on the cabinet. After she was done with undressing, her eyes landed on the shelf. She approached it and grabbed her favorite shampoo – the one that was sponsored by a mega star, Gazelle. Judy wasn’t using it so often only because of that promo; it actually perfectly worked on her fur and had an amazing vanilla scent as well. The latter reason was especially important in her mind.

The bunny swiftly entered the shower cabin, taking the bottle with her. She turned the water on and let it pour down, sink in her fur. She quietly moaned as the hot rain embraced her petite figure, the liquid thoroughly cleaning her innocent body like holy water washing her nonexistent sins away. Despite being known as a strong and confident person, Judy was completely vulnerable in that state. However, having a soft side wasn’t a real weakness in her eyes - it actually made her even more proud of herself.

“ _If only Nick could see me like that too…_ ”

A few minutes passed. Judy turned the water off and stepped out of the cabin. She reached for the towel that was hanging on the rail and softly wrapped it around her body. Before leaving the bathroom, she looked into the mirror, admiring her small but attractive figure.

“ _Hopefully, I’m good enough to make him mine._ ”

Once she was back in the bedroom, she looked at the bed where her ‘special’ dress, which she placed there before, was lying. Judy smiled, already seeing his reaction in her mind.

It was a time to hustle her dumb fox.

* * *

“Hey, Carrots. I’m already here,” Nick was waiting in front of Judy’s apartment, impatiently tapping his foot against the floor. As usual, he was dressed in his typical green Hawaiian shirt, a dark tie and a pair of grayish pants. In his left paw he was holding a box of still warm pizza. He promised that he would bring something tasty and they both loved pizza (after all who doesn’t?!), so they settled on it.

“Please, come in,” He immediately heard Judy’s voice. The door slowly opened.

“Are you ready fo-” Before he could even finish the sentence, his eyes rested on his bunny friend. Nick’s jaw dropped at the sight of her, the pizza box almost landed on the floor after he dropped it from the shock. Thankfully, he swiftly grabbed it before that tragedy could happen.

Judy was wearing a beautiful, purple, floral dress. The lavender color perfectly mixed with her light-gray fur. The dress was basically fur-tight and that only helped in exposing the natural curves of her delicate body. The sight was quite gorgeous, to say the least.

It wasn’t the first time he had seen her dressed like that, though. One day, the previous month, Judy and Nick had decided to meet together and go out for ice-cream. It was just a matter of luck and coincidence that out of her all dresses Judy picked out this one. Nick’s reaction… was without doubt unexpected. He was totally awkward around her, sweating and non-stop spacing out. It was truly weird to see him like that, but that was also a moment when Judy realized that she had some influence on him.

And it made her feel so good.

The main reason she put that dress on was to impress Nick. No, that was the **only** reason why she did it. Even though she kind of liked that dress, it wasn’t one of her favorites.

She wore it solely for Nick.

Judy for sure wasn’t a type of person to change herself only to please or impress someone else, however that was a completely different situation. It was all **his** fault. Nick was always like that – playful, sly, cunning and yet so charming. At the very beginning maybe he was a bit annoying, but that was before she got to know him better.

_“You know you love me.”_

She still remembered how her heart froze in that moment, and how she lost her breath, and how the world around her seemed to stop. It was insane that such simple words had such a big impact on her.

And it wasn’t the last time he had said that. He continued to tease her like that, flirting with her, saying dirty things, saying how much he loves her. But she had to act totally normal, like nothing had been changing inside her. Because he was only fooling around, it all was a joke.

If he thought that he could play that game and still avoid any consequences, then why she wouldn’t do the same?

“Nick? Is something wrong?” Judy asked, trying to sound normal, barely hiding the slyness in her voice. She had won and she was filled with a sense of pride because of it.

“No, nothing,” He replied, quickly pulling himself together, and stepped inside the apartment. “Quite the opposite. You look… great.”

“Thank you,” Judy send him a warm smile, before closing the door behind them. “I see that you didn’t forget bring the pizza.”

“You thought that I, out of all animals, would forget about pizza? I’m so disappointed. How dare you to crush my feelings like that? You broke my heart, Carrots,” He dramatically exclaimed and playfully placed his hand on his chest, pretending to be truly hurt.

“Dumb fox,” Judy slightly hit his arm and quickly flopped onto her couch, leaving next to her a small space for her friend.

“Okay, but remember,” Nick placed the box of pizza down on the table and joined her, positioning himself on the sofa, “One pizza, one movie. Seriously, if I won’t finish the paperwork, it will be the last time that you see me.”

“Fine, I understand. So,” Judy grabbed the remote control and turned the TV on, “Let’s find something.”

“You didn’t choose any movie before?” He looked at her with disbelief in his eyes.

“If everything was planned, it would be so boring. Surprise is always cool, so why not try to find something spontaneously?” Judy winked at him and then continued searching through the list of movies, one paw holding the controller, the other reaching for the box, opening it and taking a slice of pizza. The scent of pepperoni instantly filled the room, but neither Judy nor Nick had problem with it.

Of course, she had prepared a movie before, but why would she tell him if it was the part of her ‘hustle’ plan?

“I guess you’re in some way right…” He shortly replied, not wanting to argue any longer.

“Look! This sounds interesting!” Judy exclaimed as she ‘accidentally’ found some interesting title. The film was actually quite popular… But not really that much liked or well received by the critics.

“Fifty Shades of Jack? Seriously?” Nick rolled his eyes when he saw that title. He heard a lot about it and he knew exactly what type of movie that was. “Do we really have to watch something like this?”

“Oh come on, it’ll be fun,” Judy still remained optimistic, knowing what she’s doing. Nick had no choice but to go along with her idea. She pressed a ‘Play’ button and the film started.

The movie told a story of Skye – a young vixen who was a literature student. One day, she met Jack Savage – a handsome rabbit billionaire who changed her life forever. They fell together in love. Later in the film they had formed… an unusual relationship, that’s for sure.

Definitely a very sexual one.

There were many suggestive or plainly explicit scenes happening on the TV screen. While Judy clearly was enjoying herself, Nick was sitting in silence, feeling totally embarrassed by the content of the movie.

During the film, Judy tried to tease Nick as much as she could. When she wanted to take another slice of pizza, she would incidentally lift her ass and expose it right in front of the fox’s face. It only made him blush even more, however it was nothing compared to what her paws could do. Sometimes, she would, again totally ‘accidentally’, place them on his shoulder, arms, legs, belly and… Let’s say, a place where a noticeable bulge could be found.

It was a hustle, after all.

* * *

_Some time later…_

“That was so cringy. Thank god, it’s over,” Nick let out a sigh of relief and got up, starting to prepare himself to leave.

“It wasn’t that bad,” Judy suggested, her curious eyes never leaving the fox alone.

“Well,” Nick looked at his phone’s screen, noticing what time it was. “Looks like the movie is _finally_ over and it’s already late. I’ll be going,” He headed towards the exit, however, out of a sudden, he felt someone grabbing his arm. He looked down and saw Judy, giving him probably the cutest puppy eyes he had ever seen.

“Huh? I know it’s incredibly selfish of me, but I was hoping that you would stay the night…” She stated, almost whispering. She looked so innocent, so defenseless, yet they both knew how strong and confident she was in reality. She was only acting to turn him on. And if he wanted, he could join the play too.

“W-what?” Nick froze in a place, not sure how to react. His heart was pounding loudly against his chest, sweat slowly starting to drip off his head. He quickly corrected himself, trying to remain calm. “I mean, like really?”

“Unless, you don’t want to.”

His eyes were saying it all, admitting his feelings in front of her. He would give her everything that he had, he would make her lose her mind and then he would ravage her so much that she couldn’t walk straight for a long time after that night.

And, to be truly honest, it’s not like she would’ve minded if he had done it all.

“Sorry, but I can’t. Bogo will for sure murder me if I don’t finish that stupid paperwork,” He snapped out of her seduction and turned around, not wanting to make another eye contact with her. “Bye, Carrots. See you tomorrow!” He stormed out of the apartment in a split of a second, leaving the door open. Judy didn’t even have time to say goodbye or even react.

“Bye, Slick,” She whispered to herself, even though she knew that he wouldn’t hear her anyway.

“ _Now I know you want me like that too._ ”


End file.
